Surgeragon
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |монеты = — |название саундтрека = Domyeah - Final Boss |композитор = Domyeah |id саундтрека = 631160 |аудио = Файл:Final Boss.ogg}} Surgeragon — почти 6-минутный безумный 2.1 демон от игрока HHyper, являющийся одним из самых красивых уровней в истории Geometry Dash. История Впервые комьюнити узнало об этом уровне 6 декабря 2018 года, когда HHyper выложил первый лайаут уровня. Игроки очень хорошо приняли уровень, некоторые даже были удивлены, ведь он не был похож на прошлые уровни от этого же игрока, хоть и были они выполнены в одном стиле. Игроки ожидали увидеть больше информации об уровне, чего, конечно же, не произошло. 1 месяц и 10 дней пришлось потратить только на один босс-баттл. Это неудивительно, ведь этот самый босс-баттл вмещал в себя всех боссов, которых HHyper когда-либо придумывал и затем создавал. Комьюнити решило, что уровню светит судьба либо не выйти в свет никогда, либо же ждать ещё 1,5 года до того, как уровень будет закончен. Люди полагали, что уровень будет очень лёгким и количество объектов будет запредельно огромное, но, к сожалению или к счастью, ни одно и ни второе предположение не оказались верными. Всё, что писали про этот уровень, это "WOW". HHyper стал уделять уровню намного больше внимания, а видео, связанные с ним, стали выходить чаще. Игроки стали узнавать об уровне через каждые 2-3 дня. HHyper'у окончательно удалось доказать, что это будет феноменальный уровень из всех, что он когда-либо создавал. Ведь, как сказано выше, все боссы приняли участие в Surgeragon. HHyper не показывал ни одной части, которая являлась полностью готова. Либо анимация, либо объекты всегда были незавершёнными. Игроки, вообще знающие HHyper'а, очень ждали уровень. Но они моментально огорчились, увидев в видео с проверкой NoClip. Да и вообще HHyper написал в описании под роликом, что его ПК не может выдержать столько деталей, и проходить просто так было тяжко. Сам Hyper не очень популярен, поэтому RobTop мог бы не дать уровню , а здесь и в открытую заявляется, что верифицирован он с читом. В этот переломный момент почти все перестали верить в то, что уровень получит оценку. Популярность уровня была средняя, но потом она совсем упала. Тем не менее, 22 июля 2019 года, Surgeragon всё-таки был оценён. Описание Surgeragon — это долгий и хорошо детализированный проект, который длится 5 мин 25 сек. Основной сложностью данного уровня, что и во многих демонах, являются огромное количество разнообразных и трудных коротких таймингов и прямые пролёты на корабле, поэтому многими игроками, в том числе и Nexus, первым заметившим это творение, считается . Геймплей приятный и хорошо синхронизированный с хорошо известным треком Final Boss от Domyeah. Декор описывать можно долго, скажем только, что действие уровня разворачивается далеко от нашей Солнечной системы, в другом мире. Цвета в большинстве своём пурпурные, иногда меняющиеся на бирюзовые и на бело-золотые в самом конце. Уровень похож по смыслу и декору на A Daydream Journey. Там, как и в этом уровне, один смысл того, что здесь персонаж проходит через разные локации, то есть можно сказать, что происходит некое путешествие. Стиль уровня художественный. В уровне присутствуют и три битвы с боссами, в том числе и с Сёрджерагоном, давшим этому произведению искусства название. Сам уровень не очень популярен, он имеет около 16 тысяч скачиваний и почти две с половиной тысячи лайков. Геймплей Уровень начинается с достаточно сложного этапа. Здесь игрок превращается во все формы — от куба до паука, — и все они встречаются в начале. Декорации прекрасные. Все объекты и фон имеют бело-фиолетовый и фиолетово-пурпурный окрас. На заднем плане, с помощью слоёв, изображено некое мифическое существо демонической формы. То, что это может быть демон, искусственный интеллект или новая форма жизни, сказано выше. Вся часть имеет приятный для прохождения интересный геймплей. В конце части есть несколько надписей: "Reality fading", "Worlds detroyed", "The Mayhem", "The Chaos", "The One", "SURGERAGON" ; вместе они образуют целую фразу. Сёрджерагон — имя существа, который встретится в финале. Далее персонаж передвигается по небесным телам в вакууме. Здесь очень хорошо проработан декор. Объекты в виде метеоритов, по которым мы передвигаемся, имеют стандартную для небесных тел форму, что очень удивительно. На фоне заметны арты. Сильнее всего в глаза бросается красный ромб, похожий на некий технологический космический корабль. Либо это будущее, в котором человечество построило этот ромб, и появилась, возможно, некая космическая станция; либо это будущее, в котором внеземные цивилизации прибывают на нашу планету. Ещё здесь есть изображение всего космоса, Солнца и планеты Земля. Появляется белая вспышка вокруг персонажа и уничтожается ромб на заднем плане. Мы становимся кораблём, и сверху появляется надпись "The Outcry" . The Outcry Появляется первый босс — Вопль. Нам приходится пролетать через все его бластерные заряды, которые босс выпускает из рук. Мы становимся сначала кораблём, а потом — волной. Затем мы вновь становимся кораблём. Оказывается, Вопль способен выпускать бластерные заряды изо рта. Если приглядеться, то можно заметить красный ромб на груди монстра. Возможно, это правда был корабль другой цивилизации, а белую вспышку создал персонаж, — именно эта вспышка и уничтожила корабль. Вопль смеётся над нами, и ромб на его груди создаёт подобие взрыва ярко-красного цвета. После The Outcry Затем мы перемещаемся в новую локацию. Здесь полным полно жесточайших узких пролётов и бешеных таймингов. На заднем фоне можно увидеть две планеты, или планету и её спутник. Это точно не Земля и не Луна. Они серьёзно отличаются по размерам, и свечение здесь бело-розового оттенка. Это говорит о том, что за планетой явно расположено не Солнце. Также тут присутствует некий остров, на котором есть некие архитектурные строения, напоминающие целый город. Режимы геймплея и гравитация постоянно меняются, это предоставляет части большую сложность. Есть теория о том, что на заднем плане — планета той самой внеземной цивилизации. В конце части есть режим низкой детализации, он пригодится для следующей части. Далее игрок становится кораблём. Мы находимся как раз таки на этом самом летающем острове. Теперь с уверенностью можно сказать, что это город, ведь на заднем фоне заметны небоскрёбы с окнами и целыми крышами. Придётся теперь пролетать через золотые пилы. Эта часть не слишком сложная, если хорошо её натренировать. Далее мы становимся НЛО. Весь город, все пилы и весь декор стал пурпурного цвета. Эта часть очень лёгкая и очень короткая. Потом мы становимся кораблём. Идёт свободный полёт через город без препятствий. Мы становимся кубом и идём по невидимой платформе. Мы попадаем во что-то, что похоже на сингулярность чёрного цвета, и переходим в следующую часть. Теперь мы проходим через большинство золотых шарообразных форм. Данная часть очень сложная, а то, что эта часть достаточно долгая, только её же и усложняет. Сами фигуры выполнены и выглядят очень красиво и качественно. Но качество здесь и ухудшается. Шары, по которым мы перепрыгиваем, выглядят не слишком интересно, даже, возможно, плохо. Мы попадаем в некую тёмную местность. Сзади имеется арт некой огромной машины, возможно, искусственного интеллекта. Сама часть не слишком сложная, и проблем при прохождении возникнуть не должно. Данное существо имеет тип грудного или лицевого реактора. Играем мы за куб и робота. Блок-дизайн выполнен свежо, и нет ощущения того, что на нём много чего лишнего. Затем мы попадаем в некую "станцию". Выполнено всё в бирюзовом цвете. Часть не слишком лёгкая, но и не слишком сложная. Персонажи, за которых мы играем здесь, это — корабль и НЛО. Вдруг мы становимся волной. Весь декор уровня становится ярко-пурпурного цвета. Играем мы за антигравитационную волну. Потом мы изменяем гравитацию обратно путём прохода в портал изменения гравитации. Затем мы играем за паука. На этом пауке буквально несколько кликов, и он пройден. Вдруг мы становимся шаром. Он длится на несколько секунд дольше, чем паук. Этот шар не сложный, даже, можно сказать, лёгкий. И тут мы становимся НЛО. Оно длится очевидно дольше, чем прошлые паук и шар. Фон всей части очень хорошо детализирован. Создаётся ощущение того, что персонаж действительно находится в космосе. Battles of Ages Далее вновь появляется это неизведанное существо на белом светящемся фоне. Также можно заметить несколько надписей: "Souls trapped inside from the Orb", "The Surge taking duet The Beast" . Начинается достаточно тяжёлая часть, которая может вызвать затруднения даже у профессиональных игроков. Мы играем за куб, на котором приходится выдерживать средние тайминги. Бывают моменты, когда нужно спамить на пауке. Сверху даже есть табличка, на которой и появляется надпись "SPAM" . Также сверху над нами появляется ещё одно неизвестное существо. Начинается предпоследний босс-баттл уровня. На заднем плане виднеется город внеземной цивилизации. Также виднеется некий монумент с яркой фиолетовой вспышкой. Здесь же и появляется надпись "Battles of Ages" . Начинается сам босс-баттл. Здесь присутствуют очень много инопланетных форм жизни. Также данный босс-баттл является сложнейшим этапом всего уровня. Нас атакуют большое количество монстров, одним из которых является Зверь (англ. The Beast). Босс-баттл идёт не слишком уж и долго, после него начинается финал уровня. Surgeragon Мы появляемся в неком храме, выполненном в райской стилистике. Мы должны пролететь через ромбы с тёмной энергией. Тут же мы видим возможность включить ещё один режим низкой детализации. Появляется фразы: "He is here...", "The Surge overpowering..." . "Only you will be able to free him" . Появляется надпись "SURGERAGON", и мы видим самого Сёрджерагона, финального босса. Сам Сёрджерагон атакует нас руками, лазерами и сферой в его груди (Возможно, это и есть Surge). Анимация шикарно проработана. Для того, чтобы победить Сёрджерагона, мы должны собирать некие зелёные эффекты, благодаря чему мы и победим этого босса. После победы над ним появляется ещё одна фраза: "He is injured. The Beast dying. The Surge Escaping. End His Misery" . В конце нам показывают тот самый город. Оказывается, он был захвачен, и именно в этом городе мы и сражались с Сёрджерагоном. На фоне освобождённого города иной цивилизации появляются титры: "Surgerabon by HHyper" ; "You have set them free. You Win." . Музыка обрывается и появляется надписи: "Cells have been broken...", "But the Mayhem Still Continues...", "Dedicated to You", "The Surge is still alive" . На этом этот шедевр заканчивается. Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня: 953410. * Количество объектов в уровне 286K+, что говорит о том, что при создании был использован Object Bypass. * Многие игроки считают, что Surgeragon достоин эпического статуса. * Из-за слишком слабого ПК, HHyper не смог проверить уровень на запись, выложив на свой канал видео с NoClip и проверив без записи. * Используя Зверя и Сендриллона в предпоследнем сражении, HHyper хотел показать связь между этим уровнем и серией уровней Beast Maynhem и уровнем Cendrillon. * Данный уровень является одним из сложнейших уровней от игрока HHyper. * Этот уровень имеет сюжетную линию, что редкость для уровней со сложностью выше . ** На данный момент, сюжет не был разгадан или раскрыт — до сих пор остаётся загадкой всё происходящее в уровне. ** Также сюжетная линия этого уровня может быть идентичной сюжетной линии серии Beast Mayhem. * Краткое имя босса — Сёрдж , четырежды всплывает в надписях уровня. ** Сёрдж, или подвижка ледника — в гляциологии и палеогеографии — резкое увеличение скорости движения ледников. * Surgeragon является "смесью" всех боссов и уровней, построенных HHyper'ом. ** Когда игроки стали это замечать, то они перестали считать этот уровень шедевром, а некоторые вообще никогда не считали. * К уровню создан сиквел — The Mayhem War. * Раннее Surgeragon имел сложность , но позже он был повышен до нынешней оценки. Теории * Главными интересующими боссами уровня являются Зверь и Сендриллон. Зверь встречается не только в Surgeragon, но и в Beast Mayhem и Beast Mayhem II. А Сендриллон в одноимённом уровне - Cendrillon . Это подкрепляет третью теорию. * В финальном босс-баттле у Сёрджерагона осталась одна единица здоровья, так что, возможно, он ещё жив. Да, в надписях говорится то, что "зверь умирает", но последний босс — Сёрджерагон, а не Зверь. Это может быть намёком на продолжение уровня или, как минимум, на Beast Mayhem III. Тем более это подкрепляется и самой последней надписью, которая появляется уровне. * Есть вероятность того, что все уровни HHyper'а - одна сплошная серия, ведь все боссы из Surgeragon были и в других уровнях от него. Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Nexus (игрок)|Nexus]] Примечания https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jgn_Xnhmvq0&t=4s. YouTube (06.12.18) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AtA4FHQK_4. YouTube (10.01.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys1rJk2VmuI. YouTube (20.01.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtBRgvMpIdo. YouTube (24.01.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gs4xeMyQ5YY&t=3s. YouTube (27.01.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-63i6Jom5Cs. YouTube (29.01.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SuWhuGeLI4&t=1s. YouTube (10.02.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G3oNEd6kis&t=46s. YouTube (15.04.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMMYmxMDXQw. YouTube (21.04.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKCuCbfmqD4. YouTube (13.04.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFg-XjFAttc. YouTube (30.04.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT4fF0CFbyw. YouTube (12.05.19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjAXcSXNmp8. YouTube (17.05.19) Категория:Уровни Категория:Художественный стиль Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Уровни с боссами Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Featured Категория:Демоны Категория:Безумные демоны